assassin
by onyanugrah22
Summary: naruto anak yang di buang keluarganya karena mengecewakan mereka dan fokus merawat adik naruto menma...hidup naruto berubah setelah bertemu seorang assassin dari sumpah creed
1. chapter 1

pada suatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang anak yang menangis sendirian di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di pojokan taman tersebut. anak tersebut berciri-ciri berambut tai (*buagh* author di tampol) *ehem* maksud saya berambut kuning dan memiliki tiga whisker di kedua pipinya, anak terus menangis sampai ada seorang kakek yang menghampirinya "hoy gaki sampai kapan kau menangis ini sudah sore"

"tidak tau"

kakek itu menghembuskan nafas "hah baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakan kenapa kau di buang orang tua mu"

"eh"

"bagaimana kakek tau"

"cuma menebak"

gubrak!!! "kampret"

"hahahahah...santai santai... oke langsung saja apakah kau mau ikut dengan ku untuk merubah dunia yang kejam ini"

"merubah dunia ya kedengaran menarik baiklah"

"dasar nak-kanak childern cuma mau yang menarik"gumam kakek itu

"baiklah kalu begitu ikut aku naruto"

"bagaimana kakek tau nama ku"

"menebak"

twitch "kampret"

"ayo"

"ah iya"

"ngomong-ngomong nama kakek siapa"

"altair"

"malganya" ucap naruto di cadel plus di imut-imut kan

"hoek...jangan rubah suaramu lagi dan margaku ibn la'ahad"


	2. 2 the brotherhood

setelah berjalan beberapa jam dan melewati gunung lewati lembah *ehem* sorry maksudnya melewati taman kota kuoh dan berjalan 2 jam ke arah barat akhirnya mereka sampai ke markas altair " hoey aku kembali"

kata altair

"akhirnya kau pulang mentor" kata assassin dari italia the mentor ezio auditore da firenze

"yah dalam perjalanan kembali dari misi aku melewati taman kota aku melihat anak berambut tai sedang menangis jadi aku membawanya"

" oh begitu"

"oi oi siapa yang kau panggil rambut tai uban!!!!! "

"hahaha sorry bro...dan jangan panggil aku kakek kau boleh memanggil ku mentor atau om bro terserah kau"

"hoek... om bro hoek... aku akan memanggil mu mentor saja"

"hahaha...ngomong-ngomong kemana yang lain ezio"

"edward sedang mengambil misi, connor sedang berburu, arno mengambil misi, jacob dan evie sedang meng upgrade hidden blade mereka dan desmond masih latihan"

"kau sendiri"

"aku habis mengambil misi"

" oi rambut tai kau latihan bersama ezio sana hush hush"

"dasar kampret tapi baiklah mentor"

"ezio"

"si mentor...ayo naruto"

setelah beberapa hari setelah latihan bersama ezio akhirnya naruto bertemu dengan semua assassin dalam sumpah creed. tatapan pertama ia melihat pria dengan penampilan inggris abad pertengahan, yang kedua pria dengan dandanan ala indian, yang ketiga pria dengan tampilan rapi tahun 1920-an, dan yang ke empat ada pria dan wanita dengan penampilan gaya inggris 1940-an, dan yang terakhir ada pria berpenampilan casual dengan jacket berhoodie berwarna putih berstripe merah.

"oi kenapa kau terus memandangi kami seperti itu" kata pria berpenampilan inggris abad pertengahan

"oh maaf bila kalian terganggu"

" hah baiklah aku edward kenway, yang di sebelah ku connor kenway cucuku, disebelahnya ada arno victor dorian, dan disebelahnya ada jacob dan evie fry, lalu yang terakhir ada desmond miles" kata edward menyebutkan semua orang yang ada di sana secara berurutan

"dan namamu"

"ah maaf aku naruto tanpa marga"

"baiklah naruto selamat datang di keluarga ini" kata edward disertai senyuman dari semuanya

"keluarga ya rasanya nyaman"gumam naruto

"kau bilang sesuatu" tanya jacob

"ah tidak"

"dan naruto bawa symbol ini setiap kau bertemu organisasi yang memihak assassin seperti mercenary, thief dll, dan jangan lupa sebutkan ikrar kita we work in the dark to serve the light we are the brotherhood"

"akan ku ingat"


	3. 3 the mission

setelah 5 tahun naruto bergabung kedalam creed ia sudah menjalankan berbagai misi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju markas untuk beristirahat, setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya ia sampai di markas dan membuka pintu *kriet* "selamat ulang tahun!!!!! " kata mereka serempak, *gubrak* "kampret" "kau tidak apa-apa naruto" tanya connor "ah aku tidak apa-apa tidak apa-apa" sambil bergaya ala artis gendut dari jepang yang bekerja di ini t*lk s*ow "hahahah" jacob tertawa garing,

"sudah-sudah ini hadiah dariku" kata ezio sambil memberikan sebuah vambrace/pelindung atas hidden blade

"woah ini bukannya milikmu master" tanya narutonaruto dengan mata berbinar-binar

"tenang aku punya cadangan"

"wah terima kasih"

"ini dariku" kata connor sambil memberikan sebuah panah dan busur

"wah terima kasih"

"oi naruto ini dariku" kata arno sambil memberikan france rapier

"wah ini bagus"

"naruto ini dari kami" kata jacob dan evie sambil memberikan hidden blade yang sudah di upgrade

"wah ini jadi lebih bagus"

"desmond kemana"

"desmond menjadi mentor di timur" kata jacob

"aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa sih tapi ini dariku" kata edward sambil memberikan pin assassin dengan tengkorak di tengahnya

"woah ini lambang bajak laut assassin hebaaat"

"oi om bro kau mau memberikan apa" tanya naruto kepada altair

"aku akan memberikan ini" kata altair sambil memberikan sebuah map

"apa ini"

"itu aku mendaftar kan mu ke kuoh high school"

"oh"

1

2

3

4

5

"aaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

"oi om bro kau tau kan aku benci sekolah"

"ini misi kau tidak bisa mebolak misi kan"

"memang misi apa"

"menjaga seorang anak presdir perusahaan gremory, rias gremory kelas XII-IPA 2"

"hah baiklah"

onyanugrah22 out

and please review for next chapter

seleperti ada harem terus siapa aja

pokok nya review aja terserah


	4. 4 the meet up

setelah naruto di suruh (*baca: di paksa)

menjalankan misi menjaga putri presdir grup gremory, rias gremory.

sekarang ia berada di depan pagar kuoh high school sambil mendengarkan teriakan fg dadakan

"kyaa siapa dia cogan abis"

"kyaa bawa aku oppa"

"kyaa bawa aku mas"

"nikahin adek mas adek udah gk kuat"

"hahahahah" tawa garing naruto, lalu naruto melanjutkan pejalanan kearah ruang kepala sekolah

" ah permisi nona bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah" tanya naruto dengan sopan

blush* " ah...ah iya maaf aku sedang melamun" jawabnya dengan gugup dan panik karena terpampang seorang pangeran berkuda putih (*duak* ga usah alai thor)

"si silakan le lewat si sini"

" ah iya "

" ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri namaku naruto ibn la'ahad"

" na namaku tsubaki shinra sa salam ke kenal naruto-kun"

" ah salam kenal juga tsubaki-chan"

blush*blush* "i iya"

tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah

" kita sudah sampai naruto-kun" kata tsubaki

(lah gagapnya ilang tsubaki: diem lu thor. iya-iya sayang *duak prang meong*)

"terima kasih tsu-chan"

"eh tsu-chan"

"iya tidak apa-apa kan"

"iya tidak apa-apa dan sama-sama naruto-kun"

kemudian naruto masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah

"permisi"

"silakan"

" permisi pak saya naruto ibn la'ahad murid baru kelas XII-IPA 2"

"ah iya sebentar ku panggil kan guru mu...kakashi-san silakan masuk"

kriet*

"naruto!! "

"kakashi-ojichan" kakashi langsung berlari dan memeluk naruto

"kau kemana saja naruto"

"sorry uncle its secret"

gubrak*

"dasar kampret" gumam kakashi

"hahahahah sudahlah kakashi antar keponakan mu ke kelas nya"

"baik pak...ayo naruto"

"baik kakashi-sensei" dengan hormar ala tentara

di depan kelas XII-IPA 2

"sebelum masuk kedalam kelas aku akan memperingati mu bahwa menma ada di kelas ini"

jder* bagai tersambar petir jujur naruto belum siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga ah sorry mantan keluarganya

"ah tenang yang jadi wali kelas mu bukan aku, aku hanya guru pelajaran pertama dan yang kudengar nama gurunya jacob dan evie fry yang menjadi wali kelas

XII-IPA 2 ...baiklah ayo masuk"

srek* *brak* "nii-san"

author pov

buat yang nanyak kenapa ceritanya pendek

jawabannya:biar misterius


	5. 5 the memory

*srek*brak*"nii-san"

dengan acuh tak acuh naruto berjalan ke tengah di barengi kakashi

"baiklah naruto perkenalkan dirimu" kata kakashi

"naruto ibn la'ahad" jawab naruto memperkenalkan diri

1

2

3

"kya jadi namanya naruto"

"kya naru-kun"

"nikahin adek mas"

teriak fansgirl naruto

"hahahahah" tawa garing kakashi

" ibn la'ahad, jadi nii-san sudah tidak menganggap kapi lagi" gumam menma lirih

" naruto ibn la'ahad jadi dia pengawalku menarik" pikir rias gremory putri presdir grup gremory

*srak* suara pintu terbuka

"oi kakashi maaf kami terlambat" kata jacob fry dengan wajah watados

"maaf kan keterlambatan kami kashi-kun" tambah evie fry sambil menggoda kakashi

*blush* "i iya tidak apa-apa evie-san" jawab kakashi sambil salting

"hah dasar...oi naruto kau kelas sini dasar murid kampret" kata jacob

"nii-san dan nee-san menjadi wali kelas ku kan" tanya naruto

"ya sepertinya begitu" jawab evie

"yeay nii-san dan nee-san akan menemaniku nalu cuka yeay" naruto mode anak-anak:on

"kya imutz abis" teriak fg naruto

"hahahah" tawa garing naruto

tbc

 **AUTHOR POV** **SETELAH AUTHOR BACA REVIEW :'( GUA SEDIH VROH KALO KALIAN MINTA DIPANJANGIN YA GIMANA LAGI OTAK DAN HATI AUTHOR MAU NYA SEGINI SEDIKIT TAPI BANYAK DARI PADA PANJANG LANGSUNG HIATUS.** **UNTUK CHAPTER 6 SAYA BUTUH BANTUAN KALIAN SAYA BUTUH IDE KALIAN NANTI DI REVIEW AJA NANTI SAYA KUMPUL KAN JADI STORY, YANG MAU CERITANYA PANJANG IDE NYA HARUS BAGUS NANTI AUTHOR SELEKSI.** **TTD** **AUTHOR TAMPAN SETAMPAN UDIN GAMBOETS BROTHERHOOD**


	6. pengumuman

mohon maaf untuk chapter depan saya pending dulu dikarenakan saya sedang kekurangan plus malas mencari ide kalo ada kritik dan saran di review aja dan bagi yang sudah memberi kritik dan saran terima kasih


	7. 6 kelam

"baiklah untuk jacob dan evie-san silahkan keluar terlebih dahulu karena pelajaran yang pertama akan segera dimulai, dan untuk naruto silahkan duduk di sebelah rias, rias tolong angkat tangan mu"

setelah di usir oleh kakashi jacob dan evie keluar dan untuk naruto dia sudah berada di samping rias

"perkenalkan saya naruto ibn la'ahad penjaga anda hime-sama"

"oh kau penjaga ku"

"iya hime-sama"

"lumayan"

"ehem untuk rias dan naruto tolong perhatikan pelajaran, kalian gak kasihan apa sama saya gaji cuma sedikit ngajar anak nakal !" ujar kakashi

"maaf sensei ! " kata mereka serempak

dengan tidak sadar mereka di pandangi oleh seseorang

"nii-san terlihat bahagia" keluh menma memandang kakaknya

 **flashback**

"pergi kau dasar anak kurang ajar" ujar pria beramput kuning yang mirip dengan naruto

"tapi apa salah ku tou-san" keluh naruto

"kau adalah anak yang tidak pantas hidup" ujar wanita berambut violet

sedang kan menma hanya melihat dengan senyum saat nii-san nya di marahi oleh kedua orang tua nya. sedangkan naruto sudah lari menuju spot dimana ia bertemu dengan altair yaitu di taman

 **flashback off**

"maafkan aku nii-san" ujar menma

"yak baiklah pelajaran jam pertama sudah selesai silahkan istirahat" ujar si guru tamfan kakashi

"yey"

"orra idolmi im comming"

seru para siswa dikelas

"saya izin beristirahar dulu hime-sama" ujar naruto

"silahkan saja" ujar rias cuek

"permisi" ujar naruto lagi

lalu naruto berjalan menuju pintu kelas tetapi di hadang oleh menma

"nii-san kami merindukanmu kumohon kembalilah bersama kami" ujar menma memohon

"maaf tapi aku tidak kenal dengan mu dan seingat ku aku tidak pernah punya adik karena aku anak terakhir tanya saja kepada jacob atau evie-sensei" ujar naruto

 **JDER!!!!!!!**

bagai tersambar petir menma kaget mendengar jawaban naruto

"ah maaf kalau begitu aku salah orang" ujar menma sambil memberikan jalan kepada naruto

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **SORRY BANGET BUAT UPDATE YANG LAMA . UDAH SAYA UDAH NEPATIN BUAT CERITANYA, TAPI MAAF CERITANYA CUMAK NAMBAH DIKIT JADI SORRY IDE AUTHOR GAK BISA DI AJAK KOMPROMI**


	8. 7tugas

**TUGAS**

Setelah keluar dari ruang kelas Naruto langsung meluncur ke kantin sekolah

 **Skip Time**

Setelah membeli beberapa snack dan minuman Naruto bergegas menuju ke atap unuk beristirahat sekaligus mengawasi Rias dari atap. Saat perjalann ke atap naruto ingat kata Altair tentang beberapa assassin yang akan kembali ke Markas setelah menjalankan misi

 **Flashback**

 _saat naruto sedang mempersiapkan barang untuk sekolah esok hari tiba-tiba Altair masuk ke Kamar Naruto " oi Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan." kemudian naruto menoleh "Ada apa?" "mungkin esok ada beberapa orang yang kembali dari misi aku belum memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu, mungkin lebih baik agar mereka memperkenalka diri mereka sendiri" "lalu?, apa hubungan ku dengan mereka?" "kau melucu ya mereka akan membantu mu dalam misimu" "apa aku kurang kuat untuk mu" "tentu saja, kau saja masih menerima misi tingkat 1 sedangkan kami saja rata-rata tingkat 4 ke atas" "jadi selama ini aku masih menerima misi tingkat satu" naruto terduduk dengan tatapan kosong " hahaha, kau itu masih baru naruto jadi jangan terlalu berharap tunggu lah sampai mereka datang mungkin kau akan mendapat misi tingkat 6" Naruto kemudian bangkit "memangnya bisa apa mereka" kata-kata itu membuat Altair kesal 'anjir ni anak' "hah, mereka selalu menerima misi tingkat 6 dengan presentase keberhasilan 100%" itu membuat naruto jawdrop, bagaimana bisa seseorang mampu melakukan misi yang berhubungan dengan keamanan dunia. "jadi tunggu lah hari esok agar kau tau bagaimana mereka bekerja" kata Altair " Siaaaaaap!!!"_

 **Flashback end**

Sesaat sampai di atap naruto melihat Jacob yang sedang duduk menikmati sekotak bento yang dibuatkan oleh evie, dan segelas red bull dingin di sampingnya. tanpa berpikir panjang naruto langsung duduk di samping Jacob "oh Naruto, kau membuatku kaget" "sedang menikmati bento mu Jacob nii-san, pasti enak mempunyai saudari." " ya begitulah, hei bukannya kami saudara mu, jika kau ingin bento akan ku mintakan pada evie agar membuatkan extra untuk mu"

" sebenarnya tadi pagi evie nee-san sudah membuatkan ku bento" " lalu?"

"aku memakannya tadi pagi, karna aku tidak kebagian sarapan" "kenapa kau tidak kebagian sarapan? " aku bangun kesianggan dan edward menghabiskannya karena ia akan pergi menjalankan misi" "oh, ini kau makan saja punyaku" "tidak usah nii-san aku sudah membeli snack tadi" "oh yasudah, ngomong-ngomong gadis yang kau jaga itu siapa namanya?" "Rias Gremory"

"Rias ya" " memangnya kenapa?" "ah tidak aku hanya..." "hanya?, kau pasti melihat oppainya kan" "WTF!!! Naruto, aku tidak mesum, hanya kupikir ia sedikit cantik" "hahah, ingat umur jacob nii-san"

"dasar kau"

 **Teng-Teng-Teng**

"oh bel sudah berbunyi, cepat masuk ke kelasmu Naruto setelah ini pelajaranku"

"ok"

 **Time Skip Pulang Sekolah**

"baiklah hime-sama sekolah telah usai tugas saya hari ini telah selesai, sampai jumpa besok" kata naruto "tunggu, kau hanya melindungi ku di sekolah" kata Rias

"tugas ku hanya melindungi mu di sekolah saja hime-sama" "hah, baiklah sampai jumpa" " aku permisi hima-sama" kata naruto sambil membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Rias

 **Time Skip Markas Assassin**

"vado a casa(note bhs italia :aku pulang) ezio-san" "benvenuto a(note bhs italia :selamat datang), ah naruto mentor sudah menunggu mu di ruangannya" "baiklah"

 **Ruang mentor**

"jadi benar para templar mulai bergerak dengan aplle of eden dan sword of eden" kata altair "itu benar altair, aku takut mereka akan datang kemari" kata salah satu dari empat orang itu

kriet, pintu terbuka

"kau ingin menemuiku mentor"

"iya aku ingin kau menemui mereka"

"hai senang bertemu dengan mu, namaku..."

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **Hai para reader sekalian saya kembali untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, ahaha sebenernya sih bingung mau hiatus terus apa come back, da akhirnya come back lol, btw ini udah aku "agak" panjangin**


End file.
